Learning Curve
by Yaoi Scribe
Summary: *Sequel to Unwanted Mating* Bardock is pregnant with Turles's child and has a time coping with this while trying to hold his family together. Tora has just as much trouble adjusting to having to deal with Turles in his home. Things get decidedly tricky. *Yaoi, M-preg warning and other warnings within*


Disclaimer: I own only the plot and my OC's. No profit is made and this is purely for fun.

Author's note: As promised, the next in what I am calling 'The Ties That Bind' Arc. This story focuses on Bardock and his pregnancy with Turles's child. So let me warn right now that there is going to be a threesome in the future considering that Tora, Turles, and Bardock are technically bonded mates. If that isn't something you want to read then please don't. I don't want to have to ignore endless commentary about that. You were warned. I also will warn that Tora's choice of handling how he feels about Turles is just a little on the side of demeaning and he means it to be. Specific warnings will be added as chapters are posted. For this particular part it entails some angst, some fluff, and a non-detailed sex-scene at the end. In any event, thank you for getting this far and I hope that you guys enjoy this as you did Unwanted Mating.

Learning Curve

Prologue

There was going to be a very unhappy Saiyan, of that Bardock has no doubt. Taking another deep breath, he forces himself back to his residence and wonders just how badly this was going to go. It's not helped by the fact that he pauses with his hand on the door feeling more ill at ease than he had previously before inwardly chastising himself for such cowardice and forcing himself into the building. "Well, look who's home." Turles's voice just makes that feeling worse.

"Where's Tora?" he demands harshly.

"Wow, someone's certainly testy."

"Don't be snide!" Bardock snaps at him.

"'Dock?" Tora's voice has him inwardly flinching and wondering just how badly this was going to be taken.

"Tora," he manages quietly.

"'Dock what..." The trailing voice tells the scarred Saiyan the other was quickly putting the situation together. "You're pregnant...aren't you?"

Bardock doesn't like the shock that fills Turles's eyes as he gazes at him that quickly turns to a dark sort of pleasure. "I am," he says quietly, "Tora, I..." He doesn't get to finish the rest of the sentence before the other steps around him out the door and the door slams closed making him flinch visibly this time.

"Well, he certainly took that hard," Turles comments snidely.

"Shut up," Bardock tells him harshly, "You have NO place to talk right now!"

"Well, it's not my fault you got knocked up. How was I supposed to know you could carry?"

Bardock finds his fingers clenching and realizes that he wants to swing at the other but really it wouldn't help nor would it change the situation as it stood so he merely walks passed him into the kitchen. Tora would need some time to react so he knew not to expect the other for awhile. He ignores the part of him that wonders if he'd just not bother coming back this time. Pessimism solved nothing. However, it was hard to keep his hands from trembling as he made tea, harder to keep the tears from forming at the thought that he could very well lose the other over this.

He's unaware just how badly he's trembling until hands slide around him to steady the kettle. "Easy, Bardock," Ria murmurs softly, "You're going to hurt yourself."

He closes his eyes a moment struggling to get his emotions under control. "I'm...I'm fine, Ria."

"Like I actually believe that," the younger male replies as he finally just takes the kettle from him, "One, Turles is far too smug for that to be the case and two, well your obvious distressed appearance says everything else."

He rubs his face before managing, "The bastard knocked me up."

"He...Oh, Bardock..."

"Yeah, I can just see how well the boys are going to take this considering how not well Tora did."

"Give him some time to adjust. Someone who manages what he has isn't going to walk away over this."

"I hope not because I don't think I could stand it."

Ria pours him a cup before murmuring, "Best thing for you to do is not to stress yourself out anymore."

The advice was sound were it not for the fact that he was so damn terrified of losing Tora. Finally, he manages to calm before sending messages to both his sons asking them to come and see him. He isn't sure that they'll respond. So it's a little surprising when it's not an hour before both are entering. "Father?" Kakarot asks gazing at him.

"Sit...please," he says quietly. Without even being asked, Ria forcefully drags Turles out of sight.

"What's wrong?"

He stares at the cup he was still nursing. "I...I'm pregnant." He couldn't even look at either of them over his cup and he feels his hands trembling again. A moment later, hands cup the item steadying it.

"I take it that our other father took it with all the grace he possesses," Raditz comments quietly.

"He stalked out," he replies as he slowly looks up to gaze at Kakarot who is the one steadying the cup.

"Just give him some time to wrap his mind around it," the male murmurs, "Don't panic before you have to."

"That's not exactly reassuring if you really must know," Bardock replies quietly.

"He's not as much an idiot as my mate is," Raditz tells him, "He'll be back. Just give him some time like Kakarot said...and don't worry. I doubt that is going to help much."

"Neither is having Turles here," he mutters.

"Well, it's just going to have to be settled amongst the three of you," Raditz answers as he rocks Braiden.

"I take it that Broly still isn't back?"

"No," his eldest replies, "but Jyel knows where he is and he's safe so I can be relieved at that."

"If you need someone to watch Braiden while you rest..."

"I am not going to call you," Raditz says immediately, "You have enough going wrong as it is. That being said, you need to take it easy."

"I'm pregnant not invalid," he mutters.

"True but you're pregnant and dealing with two Saiyans who don't like each other."

"Well, right now I'm only dealing with one of them and that is bad enough."

"You know that no matter what happens you have our support," Kakarot reassures him, "But I can't help being amused at getting a sibling."

Bardock snorts. "You would find this funny."

His youngest grins. "I can't help it, father. Besides, I'm pretty sure that you're the last Saiyan anyone expects to carry a cub."

"I can definitely agree with that. So I guess I'd best tell our King not to switch his position in bed because he gets pregnant and I'm moving." Both of his sons look scandalized at the thought and he snickers. "Now I feel better."

"Father, don't be cruel and unusual," Raditz mutters, "Because that's all we'd need; a pregnant hormonal royal."

"Especially that one," Bardock agrees, "Though I have to admit that Jyel getting pregnant again might be amusing."

It was relaxing, he realizes to spend a few hours with his sons and grandson. Raditz and Kakarot leave him feeling better about things. "See?" Ria murmurs joining him, "You just need to relax and take things in stride."

"Eternally optimistic aren't you?" Bardock asks.

"I kind of have to be," Ria replies.

"Ria, I didn't mean..." The other smiles and places a finger against his lips.

"I know that and I take no offense. You just need to not envision everything that can possibly go wrong at this point."

"Kind of hard when the male I love stormed out of here in a fit," he sighs leaning back against the couch.

"He's just angry," Ria murmurs, "Let him vent and he'll be alright."

It really was all Bardock could do until his mate relented but he didn't have to be happy about it. "Do you mind cooking for you and the dark-skinned menace? I'm not feeling very hungry and I want to go and soak."

"Not at all," Ria murmurs with a soft smile, "You go and relax and I'll take care of the idiot."

He flashes a grateful smile before slipping into his bedroom before heading into the bathroom and filling the tub before stripping and sliding in sighing softly at the heat. He closes his eyes and settles in trying to tell himself that his boys and Ria were right that he just needed to let things be.

It's not long before the heat makes him relaxed and drowsy and his eyes slowly flutter closed as he gives in to the desire to just rest awhile. Time elapses, he's not sure how much until he feels the water drain before a large towel ends up wrapped around him and he's tugged to a chest. "C'mon, 'Dock," comes Toma's soft timbre, "Let's get you into bed." Still in a drowsy state, he just lets the other tug him to bed holding him close. He snuggles closer as the others arms wrap around him.

"You came back," he mumbles sleepily.

"Course I did," the other murmurs tugging a blanket around them, "I'm not walking away from you. I just needed some air before I did something I might or might not have regretted to that dark-skinned nuisance."

"You have to come to some sort of understanding, Tora."

Fingers gently thread through his hair. "Oh, I will," comes the others response, "and he's not gonna like it but in this twisted relationship, I'm the top dominant and what I say goes. So he wants to humiliate you than I'm going to return the favor in kind."

His words have Bardock's utmost attention and he slowly looks up at him. "What...are you plotting?"

Tora's eyes glitter in amusement. "I spent a few hours shopping with Fasha."

"You willingly went shopping with Fasha?" His tone was incredulous with good reason as neither of them thought it a worthwhile endeavor to do such a thing.

"I needed her input," Tora replies.

"On what?" Bardock was sure he didn't want to know. The dark smirk that crosses the male's face is a clear indication of that fact.

"We'd have to get up so that I could show you."

He was pretty sure that he should leave it at that but natural curiosity has him murmuring, "Well, I want to dry off so we've got the time." That being said, he slowly gets out of bed. He didn't really want to sleep with wet sheets and even though the towel covered most of him, he still just wanted to dry off more fully. Tora chuckles softly before rising and walking to the closet which has him following feeling just a little worried about all of this. When the other opens it and moves their clothes out of the way, Bardock is positive that he shouldn't have asked when he sees what's hidden in the back. "Tora..." he says quietly, "Why..." Then it hits him exactly what the other had in mind and he chokes softly, "You're going to make him wear these?"

"Yes," the other says quietly, "Oh yes, I AM."

Staring at the array of frilly, feminine garments Bardock is one part sorry for the dark-skinned Saiyan and several parts amused as hell. "He's not going to do this without a fight you realize."

"Oh, he wants to fight about it then I'll just remind him that he's here so long as I see fit not to kill him."

Bardock is quiet a moment as he gazes at the items. "I don't know," he murmurs after a moment, "I'm kind of partial to the maid outfit."

He turns and watches his mate smirk. "He's going to have a very interesting day tomorrow."

Bardock can't help chuckling softly before he focuses on drying his hair. "Ria's making dinner if you didn't know. So go and eat if you haven't and hurry up and join me. You've been gone all day and I want to fall asleep against you."

"I've eaten already," Tora murmurs as he closes the closet door and gently takes the towel finishing drying his hair gently, "So I'm all yours." That draws a soft sigh from the other as he rests against his chest. "Don't think for a moment that I'm gonna leave you, 'Dock. I've waited forever to have you as mine. I'll just deal with that smug pirate if it has to be done. He may not like how I handle his presence but I don't care. You are what matters to me."

"And the cub?" he asks softly before gazing up at him. Toma smiles softly.

"The cub is as good as mine as well," he murmurs before leaning down and gently kissing him softly. Bardock slides his arms around his neck deepening it, his tail slipping around the others hip a soft, moan escaping against the others mouth as he presses closer.

Somehow, he's not surprised to end up on the bed with the other straddling him being kissed hungrily, his legs curling around the others waist. The others spandex in the way didn't please him but the other seemed to be in no rush to remove them. His breathing is labored when the kiss is broken and he gazes up at the other, the look flashed full of heat that makes his lower stomach clench. "Get the spandex off...now..." he manages in a ragged voice.

"Well, I would but someone has a death grip on my hips with his legs," Tora teases softly. It's enough to have him flushing before he'd force himself to release the other. Watching him withdraw in order to slide the material down off his hips has Bardock's utmost attention as that ache in him deepens.

"Tora..." The others name escapes as a husky moan. It makes the other smirk before he'd move back to him claiming his mouth in a hot kiss before letting his skin rub against the others. That has Bardock clutching him tightly, his legs wrapping once again around his waist holding their bodies against each other.

The other takes his time with him stoking the fire with every touch, kiss, lick, and suck placed on his skin until all he can think about is having the other as close as he could possibly get him, until the universe just becomes about the two of them and the way their bodies connect as passion consumes them.


End file.
